Weebutoku: Adventures In Naruto
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: “So the gist of it, three bells.” Natsume held up the bells in his hand jiggling then lightly. “Three of you. Three hours to complete the test.” A wicked grin appeared on his face as he said cheerfully. “Every hour a bells gonna find itself in meh belly. I would get one before that if you don't, you fail. Shipped right back to the Academy real quick like.”


**Summary: Follow several friends as they go thru the Naruto world. Trolling the characters and stalking their love interest.**

 **Prologue**

On March 28, A blond haired woman sat in this building we call a hospital. She had just given birth to two girls which was a surprise, because they were only expecting one child though her pregnancy. One of the children had bright emerald eyes and pink hair a trait she had no doubt developed from her father. The other had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes she seemed to lean more towards their mothers side. The first born child they had named Sakura because of her hair color and her father's favorite tree the cherry blossom. The second child's name was Tsubaki a flower without fragrance because she was unknown to even their doctor.

Within the Hyuuga there were two children born. One to the higher branch and one to the lower branch. Born to different parents yet on the same day. Their names Alice and Neji Hyuuga. Alice had the traits that several hyuuga are born with. Brown hair and their trademark white eyes.

The Uchiha had also been gifted with the miracle of twins. Those twins being Sato and Sasuke Uchiha. Two young boys one with white and the other with Black hair.

In the Aburame family a young boy was found on their doorstep in the mist of the night. The basket he had been delivered in having a note with only a first name. That first name being Sota. A cute baby with startling white hair and strange blue eyes. From the moment they had locked eyes with him. The heads of the Aburame clan had decided to keep him. To raise him as one of their own.

A little girl stood beside a bedside table eyes bright in happiness as she held her little sister for the first time. The girls name being Anko Mitarashi. She was currently holding her recently born little sister, Aurora Mitarashi. The baby with purple eyes and hair, gazed up at her older sister cooing lightly.

October 10 finally came, The day of the Kyuubi attack as two children were born to the fourth hokage and his wife. The kyuubi being pulled from its seal by a man in a mask. Both children looked identical, the only difference was one had crystal blue eyes and the other had vibrant purple eyes a trait neither parents could figure out where it had come from. As the kyuubi attacked the leaf, the fourth hokage, after sending his wife and children somewhere safe, stood against the beast that had seconds ago been sealed inside his wife.

He had ended up sending the demon to the place his wife and children slept to protect his village quickly in a flash as his name Sake "The Yellow Flash", he moved them just outside the home. Soon after he sealed one half of the kyuubi inside Akumu his second child and the other inside Naruto. A heartfelt speech from the mother as they both began to die however as the third approached the fourth hokage and his dying wife the fourth Hokage named his son's hero's.

The children grew and learned the basics of ninja life all of them looking forward to one day becoming ninja, not knowing that around the age of 12 they would lose themselves completely

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story. This I just kinda like a sneak peek into it to see what people think so far. Please comment what you think so I know. Or should I say we? Even though its just the prologue! Trust me its not going to become a jumbled mess with all the characters we have. I'm hoping that when the story is published everyone that reads will find it to be a good read. Its also not going to follow the plot to Naruto completely. While some aspects will be the same at first its going to go offcourse because the story revolves around the Oc's not Naruto and the others.**


End file.
